Naruto!
by rabbitbat123
Summary: Getting sick is not fun. Specially when a friend gets hurt,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sasuke!" Sakura squeeled. She hugged him when they were waiting for Kakashi. Sasuke edged away from her when Naruto blushed, and went next to her. They were only 14, but that never stopped them from having feelings.

"Hello dudes...dudett." Kakashi hopped in.

"Helloooo...You're only two hours late! " Sakura yelled sarcastically.

"I'm not late...You guys are just early."

...

Thoughts were rushing through Sasuke's head. He wanted to leave, but didn't know how to put it. No one will understand him, or no one will care. Maybe he didn't want to leave. He just wanted people to understand how he feels. Someone who will not think of him as 'Antisocial' just misunderstood.

"Sasuke?" Naturo snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked.

"You were.. In your own little world. "

"Yeah I guess I was."

"Well this is awkward, " Kakashi filled the silence.

Sasuke gripped his hair for how stupid he is. He was making everything awkward. He can't show anyone how irritable he really is. He didn't know why he was acting like this. His head hurt, and his stomach turned that he couldn't handle his emotional state. 'That's a possibility' he thought. 'I'm just sick.' oh god he was sick.

"Let's train," Kakashi told everyone.

Sasuke got released from his thoughts, and followed the group. Kakashi taught them a strategy to practice when he was 'monitoring'. Really he was in a tree reading an inappropriate novel.

Sasuke was very slow, and had to avoid losing his breakfast. When Naruto got it down he thought he could attack Kakashi without him knowing, but he was way wrong. Kakashi without looking up from his book, kicked Naruto, slamming him towards the ground, but Sasuke got in the way when he got thrown a couple feet into the dirt.

Sasuke lifted his head up to see tons of blood falling from nose. He put his hand on his throbbing nose. The red slime sneaked it's way through his fingers.

He sat on his knees when Kakashi jumped from the tree to check on him. Naruto and Sakura were already next to him.

"I'm... Sorry," Kakashi sighed.

"It's my fault...sorry sensi..." Sasuke mumbled.

Sasuke wiped his nose with his sleeve, and when it stopped he continued to do training. "What an amazing guy," Sakura eyes turned to hearts again.

...

An hour of training went by before Sasuke escaped from the group. He hid behind a tree. When he held his mouth. Acid came up as throat, and he got sick. Then he heard his name get called. So he looked around, and covered his breakfast with leaves. He ran to the group, holding his stomach.

...

"We're going on a mission! " Kakashi smiled.

"Really! A real one!" Naruto screamed.

"Not exactly..."

"Are you fricken serious? !" Sakura and Naruto yelled when Sasuke turned his head, and coughed.

"Hey this is a easy mission." Kakashi laughed.

"I don't want easy... I want useful, " Naruto sighed.

"It is..."

"Then let's hear it..." Sasuke mumbled.

Kakashi glared at him when he sighed, "You guys are going to..."

"Just tell us!" Naruto squealed.

"Work at a food shop!" Kakashi smirked.

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaatttttttt?" Sakura and Naturo cried.

"Dude I get a discount..." Kakashi laughed.

"Shhhiiiiittttt!" Sakura said.

Kakashi placed his hand on her mouth when he yelled," God dammit! Don't speak like that. Where do you even learn that language? "

All of them stared at him, "Really?" Sasuke voice was filled with sarcasm. "Whatever... Just work at it...You get free food, and it's helpful. The worker there got sick, and needs help."

"Fine. .."

...

This stupid mission was almost over. All they did was greet customers, and hand them there food. Kakashi would check on them, order food, and then go read.

Sakura was at the counter, and Natura was out on his break. Sasuke was in the back, trying to catch his breath when he heard a gun shot. He rushed out to see Sakura have tears in her eyes. The bullet seemed to miss her because he held the gun to her head, and he pulled the trigger. Before it hit her Sasuke pushed her out of the way when they tumbled to the ground.

There was three robbers. Two male, and one female. Sasuke was on top of Sakura when he felt a warm liquid on his side. He looked down to see that Sakura did get shot, but in her side. He got up, and grabbed a rag, making sure to hold back some of the blood. Then he had to think jow to fight the robbers off. He was to sick to do it himself...Where's Naruto?

Sasuke got up, and saw the robbers point all there guns at him...fuck. He was going to end up dead if he didn't do anything. Before he had to do anything. Kakashi fell from the sky. Naruto ran in, and was ready to fight.

"Stay back." Kakashi bared his teeth at Naruto for his own safety.

Naruto was about to protest, but Kakashi glare scared him. He jumped over the counter, and hid with the others.

Kakashi punched one of them, shocking him to death. He walked over to girl, and ripped the gun out of her hand. He dunked when he heard a gun shot from the other guy, and it hit the girl, killing her. The last guy was shaking, and pointing the gun at Kakashi. Kakashi walked over to him, and the man dropped his gun. Kakashi looked at the gun in his hand.

"Why do you even use these?" he asked.

The robber was shaking, and could barely talk, "I..III don't know... Please don't kill me. ...PLEASE. ..."

"...whatever. " he held up the gun to the robber's head, and pulled the trigger, killing him. "Wow this is quite power. " He dropped the gun, and saw Naruto eyes wide, and frightened .

Kakashi jumped over the counter to see Sasuke holding Sakura in his lap, holding her side. Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, "She got shot."

"Then she needs medical attention..." he responded, picking her up, and putting her on his shoulder. They jumped away, Sasuke slower than the others.

...

Sakura had her side wrapped, and was laying down, sleeping. Naruto was out with Kakashi when Sasuke was on the chair next to Sakura. His stomach was acting up when he got, and walked to the trash can. He gripped the rim, and up chucked in it.

Kakashi walked in to see Sasuke hunched over the trash can, puking his guts out. Sasuke got up, and wiped his mouth.

"Sasuke...?" he said in a pity tone.

"I'm..." he squinted his eyes when gripped the curtains, and fell to the ground. His consciousness was being stolen.

Kakashi ran to him, feeling his forehead. He was hot to the touch. "Why does this happen to me," Kakashi sighed, picking Sasuke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto at the foot of the bed. Kakashi was leaning on the wall in the corner.

"Sasuke you're finally up!" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke rubbed his eye when he yawned, "How long was I out?"

"About five years"

"Five years!" Sasuke screamed.

"Yeah you were in a comma. A lot has changed. There-"

When Naruto was talking, Kakashi walked over to Naruto, punching him in the arm."Naruto!" He hissed.

"What?" Naruto whined.

"Stop making him confused... Look Sasuke you were out for two hours...Naruto is just messing with you, but you did give me a scare," Kakashi sighed.

"I did?" Sasuke asked.

"You passed out...Why did you keep it from us?"

"I.I.I..I...don't know?" Sasuke grabbed the trash can next to his bed, and vomited.

Naruto made a disturbed face when Sasuke dropped the trash can, and fell forward. Luckily Kakashi was in front of him, and caught him.

"Damn you're burning up" Kakashi mumbled, setting him on the bed.

Sasuke was barely awake. "Sorry"

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Don't know..."

"Well we need to get something down."

Sasuke held his stomach, and shook his head, "Not hungry"

"Fine..."

...

Itachi and Hoshigaki rushed through the door. "Give me Naruto, and no one has to get hurt," Itachi said.

"Let me think about it...nope," Kakashi smirked.

"You leave us no choice..."

Kakashi flashed right behind Naruto, " Go get Sakura, and get the hell out of here," Kakashi whispered in Naruto ear.

Naruto started to run out the door when Hoshigaki got in his way. "Where do you think you're going?" He laughed.

Kakashi kicked Hoshigaki out of the way, and slammed him into the wall, knocking him out.

Kakashi looked up to see Itachi holding Sasuke up by his shirt, "Get Naruto or Sasuke dies," Itachi mumbled.

"Do it..." Sasuke laughed.

"Huh?"

"You killed all of our family anyway... so don't you want to finish the job."

A single tear fell from Itachi's eye when he threw a punch into Sasuke stomach, and dropped him on the ground.

Sasuke spit up vomit, and some blood.

Itachi turned to Kakashi who gave a no fucks face. Kakashi leaped to Sasuke, putting him under his armpit, and jumped out the window.

When he caught up to Naruto they were a mile away. Sakura was awake, but her wound was throbbing. Sasuke looked absolutely horrible.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO SASUKE!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm fine, " Susake told her.

Kakashi glared at him, "...whatever"

"What?"

"You're not okay, and so is Sakura. We need to get out of here before Itachi comes back."

"Where?"

"How about my place?" Kakashi said.

"YOUR PLACE!" The three of them said.

"I know it's crazy, but it's just until you guys recover"

"I'm in!" Naruto smiled.

"Of course you are..."a Kakashi smirked.

Naruto put Sakura on his back when Kakashi put Sasuke under his armpit as they went to Kakashi's place.


End file.
